¡Ésтe es тu cucнillo! (Tнis is your кnife!)
by Feyris Nyan
Summary: Es cierto que las cosas pasan cuando una menos se lo espera...sobre todo cuando el causante de esos actos es alguien del cual estás enamorada. [Double-Shot: Capítulo 2 en proceso]


**¡Muy buenas, queridos lectores (y escritores)! *-***

**¡Feyris Nyan de regreso con otra historia de Happy Tree Friends! :D**

**Ehm, esta es otra historia de HTF en la cual no añadiré muchos comentarios personales, pero quería avisar de antemano...mis horarios de atención al público (?), así como de mi tiempo para escribir, han sido considerablemente recortados de mi vida cotidiana. Hay cosas que hacer y esas cosas ocupan tiempo, ya saben ñ.ñ**

**Pero este fic me venía rondando en la cabeza muchísimo tiempo y la venía escribiendo de a poco poquito. Y este fin de semana casualmente tuve mis momentos a solas con la computadora y el -bendito- internet.  
****Así que me dije que hoy era tiempo de completarla (o a rellenarla casi toda), ¡y lo logré!**

**Puede que en una semana (o menos) venga con la segunda y última parte si lo desean, no es mucho a decir verdad. Pero espero de corazón que les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece (aunque ya quisiera). Pertenece al equipo de Mondo Media.

**_Fiction Rated: _**T

**_Aviso/Advertencias: _**No será en éste capítulo, pero se recomendará discreción en la segunda parte.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Fuego verde**

– ¡Ya está lista! –anunció ella. Alejándose prudentemente de lo que acababa de hacer, Flaky sonrió. Tal y como le habían enseñado, las sales que le había añadido a la fogata hicieron de las llamas cálidas unas candentes lenguas de fuego con extraños tonos verdosos. Cosa que, lastimosamente, sólo duraron pocos minutos antes de volverse amarillas y anaranjadas otra vez. Pero los que lo vieron la felicitaron por ése sorprendente acto.

– ¡Genial! –exclamó el rubio sonriendo cuando las llamas volvieron a su color original– Ahora podemos comer hasta llenarnos las tripas –rió. Giggles le propinó un leve codazo

– Cuddles, dime que has traído los malvaviscos… –casi le suplicó. Amaba esas cositas con forma de nube, y realmente rogaba para que él se hubiese acordado de traerlas. Eran perfectas para una noche como esa

– Oh si –sacando una bolsita atrás del tronco en donde estaba sentado, sonrió de nuevo–, me acordé. Ya sé que son tus favoritas, tonta –besó dulcemente uno de sus grisáceos ojos. Ambos rieron

Flaky rodó los ojos. Demasiado besuqueo frente a ella.  
Bueno, en realidad no le molestaba…o tal vez solo un poco. Sabía que ellos estaban saliendo desde hace mucho y lógicamente tenían sus muestras de cariño cada tanto. Se alegraba mucho por ambos, pero habían veces en las que habría preferido no acompañarlos en sus salidas no porque le molestaban sus cuchicheos (en parte), sino porque podría haberles concedido cierta…intimidad.

Suspiró cuando Giggles aplaudió una vez con alegría en cuanto comenzó a cocinar en la fogata -que ella misma había preparado- las gomitas dulces. Si algo le hubiese gustado a la pelirroja también (aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie) era haber podido compartir momentos como ése en compañía de alguien más. Empezó a pensar en las posibilidades: Nutty hacía demasiado escándalo pero era un buen chico cuando se calmaba, cosa que muy pocas veces pasaba; Toothy podría haber sido…pero la última vez que lo había visto él le había confesado que le gustaba. Ella no quería ningún tipo de confusión o problema con los sentimientos por parte de un buen amigo así que descartó al pelivioleta, aunque se sintió un poco mal por eso; Petunia tal vez habría ido con ella, pero conociéndola bien había aprendido que su TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo) _sí_era un problema a la hora de acampar, además de que estaba de novia con Handy…suponía que él la habría calmado y seguro habrían ido los dos. Pero, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de problema con Handy (al igual que Petunia, lo consideraba como un buen amigo), se dio cuenta de que habría pasado **exactamente** la misma situación con Cuddles y Giggles.

« _Forever alone_ » Pensó.

Bueno, no tanto. _Sí_ había alguien que podría haber sido el acompañante perfecto, aunque lo que no sabía era si habría ido...con ella. Sabía quién era, desde hace tiempo lo sabía.

Suspiró. Al ver lo que se había puesto, pensó en otra dirección no tan distinta. Sus calzas negras iban excelentes con su suéter claro, o al menos eso había entendido del comentario de la rosita. Miró la no tan gruesa gabardina roja impermeable que traía puesta, su amiga le había dicho que iba a estar frío allí a donde iban, por lo que supo que sus buzos holgados no iban a servirle de mucho si no quería pasar frío. Se la había pedido prestada a Lammy, pero se había arrepentido de eso al probársela en su casa ya que era ajustado en la cintura y a ella no le gustaba mostrar sus curvas…no mucho. Por cosas como esas es que era un poco más pálida de lo normal: ni en verano dejaba ver algo de piel.

– ...Flaaakyy –sintió que la llamaban

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –balbuceó, despertando de golpe de sus pensamientos. La pareja rió

– Te hemos preguntado si querías un malvavisco –dijo Giggles a la vez que agitaba un palito

– Eh...no, aún no. Ya...ya c-comeré después –sonrió tímidamente.

Después de un rato de risas y algún que otro cántico, los tres comenzaron a comer algo y a prepararse para dormir un poco. En el día siguiente se decía que iba a estar algo caluroso, por lo que iban a poder pasear por ahí para seguir explorando los alrededores. No podían hacerlo en ésos momentos puesto que:

Primero, la pelirroja temía a la oscuridad.

Segundo, el rubio tenía frío.

Tercero, la pelirrosa tenía sueño.

Cuarto, ninguno lo deseaba.

Por lo que la salida de exploración en medio de la noche estaba totalmente descartada.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a comer los malvaviscos y los sándwiches que habían hecho entre los tres, se quedaron callados pensando en distintas cosas. Era algo raro puesto que la pareja casi nunca se callaba, siempre cuchicheaban o algo así, pero esta vez estaban igual que Flaky: bastante silenciosos.

– Flaky... –empezó Giggles, se la veía titubear levemente aunque con una media sonrisa

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ésta.

– Estuvimos hablando con Cuddles... –hizo una pausa dramática– y creo que, hemos llegado a una conclusión.

No era de extrañar que hubiesen estado tan callados después de todo.

– ¿De qué hablas? –estaba confusa.

– Primero lo primero –hizo una sonrisita–: la razón por la cual estamos aquí en realidad, no es simplemente para disfrutar el paisaje.

– De hecho Flaky, queríamos hablar de cierto asunto contigo –Cuddles le guiñó un ojo, cómplice de lo que estaba por decir su novia.

– Exacto. He notado unas cuantas cosas con respecto a ti y a...cierta persona –notó que abría la boca para decir algo– ¡AH! No no no, no hablarás hasta que haya terminado. Resulta que desde que lo conociste...tus ojos despiden cierto brillo. Mucho de hecho –el rubio al lado asintió con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras dichas–, y cuando está cerca tuyo tú tartamudeas más de lo normal, como si estuvieras un tanto _nerviosita, _¿no?

– Sabemos también que a veces sin darte cuenta te le quedas mirando de una forma rara, como embobada sólo con su presencia. Vamos Flaky, te daremos una pista muuy interesante para que entiendas de quién estamos hablando...

El rostro de la pelirroja, más pálido que de costumbre, dejaba ver que tan asombrada estaba dejando ver su boca completamente abierta, al igual que sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo, pero desde CUÁNDO, estaba pasando aquello? ¡¿Cómo diablos podían haberse dado cuenta de eso?! Sabía que era distraída, pero había intentado disimularlo ante los ojos de los demás...cosa que con las dos personas que tenía enfrente no había funcionado.

Maldita percepción aguda de Giggles y Cuddles.

– ... –abrió la boca y la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, y la cerró de nuevo sin poder decir nada.

– Verde militar –dijeron ambos a la vez, luego rieron.

Oh dios, estaba jodida...

– Esto...chicos... –balbuceó

– Tranquila, solamente queremos escucharlo de ti misma. Flaky querida, ¿a ti te gusta Flippy, o lo que sientes es algo más profundo que esas palabras?

...muy jodida. Ya no podía ocultarlo.

– Bu-bu-buen-no...él...diablos chicos, ¿p-por qué me hacen esto? –medio se enfadó, aunque la vergüenza se le notaba.

– Queremos saberlo, no te tienes que reprimir Flaky...eso sería engañarte a ti misma –Giggles la miró con cierta preocupación–. No se lo diremos, lo juro –eso la tranquilizó–. ¿Puedes contarnos qué pasa?

– Él es mi amigo, y-y yo soy su amiga... –Cuddles y Giggles se miraron.

« _E__mpezamos mal... _» pensaron.

**(Nota de la autora: a lo que se refiere la pareja con ése pensamiento no es el cómo la pelirroja haya comenzado la oración, sino el hecho de que ambos -Flippy y Flaky- se hayan mandado a la odiosa _friendzone _sin que lo sepan xD)**

– Supongo que saben que nos c-conocemos desde hace tiempo, más o menos...unos 7 años, tal vez más. El hecho de que nos hayamos conocido cambió ciertas c-cosas en mi... –un tierno sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, y miró sus manos– Y en toda mi vida no...no conocí a nadie c-como él –suspiró sin darse cuenta– Yo...

– Joder, ya no puedo seguir escuchándote –interrumpió Cuddles abruptamente–. Dios, ¿cómo lo haces? Cuando te expresas de ésa forma, eres incluso más tierna que Giggl... –se calló al sentir una mirada penetrante a su lado.

– Entonces, está más que claro –sonrió la pelirrosa con verdadera alegría

– ¿Qué está claro? –no entendía nada

– ¡Flaky, estás enamorada! –festejó Giggles gritando.

– ¡Sshhh! ¡Giggles! –trató de silenciarla mientras agitaba las manos, ¡que chica tonta!

– ¿Qué? No hay nadie, y tu hombresito no debe de andar por aquí...estoy segura –afirmó.

– ¿C-cómo sabes que no? Podría estar...no sé, escuchando todo detrás de algún arbusto o, o...¡algo! –Flaky sufría cierto temblor de sólo pensar en que él se habría enterado de una forma tan estúpida su...su amor, por él.

¿Para qué negarlo? Era cierto, estaba enamorada de Flippy.

– Porque la otra vez hablé con él, me dijo que también se iba a ir de campamento en no sé dónde para estas fechas...claramente a estas horas debe estar bajo algún árbol descansando. O más bien, vigilando osos –guiñó un ojo.

– ¿No te dijo en dónde?

– En realidad no, dijo que era un tanto lejos de la ciudad... –el chico vaciló cuando Giggles terminó de hablar. Todos lo notaron

– Hablando del Rey de Roma... –se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Qué? –la pelirroja se desconcertó.

Y así como si hubiese invocado al mismísimo diablo, Cuddles gritó:

– ¡Hey! ¡Flippy! –le hizo señas a alguien detrás de Flaky, como indicándole que se acercara. Ésta palideció al saber quién se encontraba por ahí. ¿No era que iba a estar ocupado este fin de semana en no-sabía-dónde? Trató de decirle al cabeza de conejo que se callara o que bajara la voz al menos, pero era demasiado tarde: escuchó pasos de botas militares a su espalda.

Joder, maldita sea, carajo, diablos, ¿lo habría invocado? Seguro. Cuddles era el diablo disfrazado, no podía pasar de otra forma.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna...no se dio vuelta hasta que él pasó a su lado y se sentó en otro tronquito aparte, a su derecha. Después de saludarlos a los tres con su habitual y característica energía pacifista, comenzó una interesante charla:

– Y bien...¿qué estaban haciendo a estas horas? –optó por mirar a Flaky, así que todos esperaron una respuesta de su parte.

– Eh... –_¿por qué justo tenía que mirarla a ella?_– N-nada e-en realidad...s-sólo...hablábamos d-deee... –no no no NO, ¡carajos! Debía cerrar la boca antes de soltar alguna tontería, ¿qué decía ahora?

Sin saberlo su mirada se perdió en la boca de él, pero sólo por estar pensando en qué decir. Flippy se dio cuenta de ello y tragó saliva, nervioso.

– Hablábamos de cómo podría estar mañana el precio de la tarta de choclo en el mercado chino de Japón... –soltó Cuddles sin anestesia, como para salvar el momento distraído de la pelirroja.

En cierta forma...funcionó. Por un rato de silencio lo miraron con cara de "¿Qué carajos?", y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

– He olvidado cuando fue la última vez que me reí tanto –dijo Flippy, cuando terminaron–, por cierto, ¿quién hizo el fuego?

De nuevo, habló la pelirroja.

– Yo... –musitó, algo molesta por la intensidad del par de miradas que se posaron en ella.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó; ella asintió– Déjame decirte que tienes cierto don para hacer fogatas bastantes profesionales Flaky. En mis tiempos de la armada nos enseñaron este tipo de cosas, y como sabrás –añadió– hacer fuego es muy importante...como elemento de supervivencia, claro. Bien hecho –la felicitó, sonriendo..

– Ah...¿si? Pues, gracias –sonrió con timidez.

Volaron los codazos y las risitas disimuladas entre dos entes.

– Bien, ahora... –dijo el militar, observando directamente los colores cálidos que tenía frente suyo. Dejó la frase sin terminar, sin terminarla nunca. Sin darse cuenta de que lo que veía era un detonante perfecto para hacer salir a su ser interior...el más oscuro ser que podía existir en su mente y en su alma.


End file.
